Fate
by All these things that Ive done
Summary: Joanna Mitchell compartió el mismo pensamiento con una mujer a cientos de kilómetros. Pre-Kogan. Minnesota/Texas.


**Big Time Rush no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Él no era el niño más listo de su clase y estaba lejos de serlo. Sin embargo, cuando vio el dolor surcar el rostro de su madre, se prometió a sí mismo nunca jamás volver a preguntarle si papá regresaría a casa.<p>

* * *

><p>Corrió todos los metros que sus débiles y escuálidas piernas le permitieron. No le importó si se perdía y terminaba en un pueblo fantasma olvidado, él sólo quería escapar de los niños de octavo grado que venía tras él. Cuando sus piernas se estremecieron, cayó de bruces al polvoriento suelo de Texas. Trató de incorporarse, mas el esfuerzo era demasiado para su agotado cuerpo. Dándose por vencido, él comenzó a llorar.<p>

* * *

><p>Odiaba ver a su madre triste, pero más odiaba el hecho de no poder hacerla feliz. No importaba cuántas veces él le regalase las zapatillas de damas<strong>*<strong> más hermosas que lograse recolectar en su camino de regreso a casa, o cuántas cartas coloridas y adornadas con macarrones le entregase, la sonrisa que le brindaba de agradecimiento nunca lograba traer de regreso el brillo a sus ojos.

* * *

><p>–¡Hortence!<p>

A lo lejos escuchó una cálida y aterciopelada voz que gritaba su nombre, _tan diferente a la de sus verdugos._ Forzando sus brazos contra el suelo ansió poder levantarse pero su desfallecido cuerpo se lo negó, otra vez. Prometió mantener las lágrimas a raya mientras la familiar sombra de la mujer se cernía sobre él.

–Oh, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?– unos acogedores brazos rodearon su cintura y lo alzaron. Cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció, obligándolo a aferrarse a los brazos de su salvadora. Levantó su rostro he intentó agradecerle, pero de su garganta sólo escaparon pequeños sollozos. -Pobrecillo... Vamos, vamos que te llevaré a casa.

* * *

><p>Cuando la pequeña Katie resbaló de la escalera y estalló en llantos porque su madre no estaba supervisándola, él sabía que había sido suficiente; su madre no podía seguir escabulléndose al baño para llorar, suficiente era tener que oírle por las noches cuando creía que sus dos hijos pequeños dormían.<p>

* * *

><p>Una vez que la puerta de la entrada se hubo cerrado, él bajó la mirada y corrió escaleras arriba. Llegó a su habitación y se encerró en ella. No quería ver la tristeza, ni la decepción, ni mucho menos la compasión en el rostro de sus padres.<p>

* * *

><p>Su corazón latía con fuerza y la manos le sudaban, pero él era Kendall Knight y no retrocedía ante nada, menos si su familia estaba involucrada. Tomando la bocanada de aire más grande de la historia, giró el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de su madre. La imagen frente a él le quitó el aliento, contrajo su corazón haciéndole estallar en mil pedazos.<p>

* * *

><p>Se paseaba por la pequeña habitación jalándose el cabello mientra dejaba que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus pálidas mejillas.<p>

Su amor por la escuela y el aprender se empañaban cada vez que el timbre indicaba un recreo o la hora de salida. Si no era lo suficientemente astuto o rápido terminaba como hace unas horas: en el suelo, _solo_, adolorido y llorando.

* * *

><p>Corrió hasta la esquina de la habitación y envolvió a su madre en un abrazo apretado. Cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo, él enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y se permitió a sí mismo soltar las lágrimas que tanto se había negado a derramar.<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba harto. Estaba fastidiado de ser el objeto de burlas y bromas. Estaba cabreado de ser el empollón con el que todos los bravucones gastasen su energía. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por no defenderse, por ser débil... <em>por ser cobarde.<em>

Estaba cansado de avergonzarse por no tener amigos. Odiaba la sensación de soledad que lo inundaba cuando los libros no lograban llenar _ese_ vacío.

...Se sentía abrumado.

* * *

><p>–Kendall, cariño, –susurró suavemente secando tanto sus lágrimas como las de su hijo– ¿qué... qué haces?, deberías estar dormido–. Acarició las desordenadas hebras rubias frente a ella.<p>

–yo n–no quie–quiero verte n–ni o–oírte llorar otra vez– logró articular mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. –Yo sé que papá se fue– su madre soltó un sollozo –y n–no volverá– la voz se le quebró y su mamá comenzó a llorar otra vez–. ¡No, no llores, por favor! Por favor... –le rogó con la desesperación resbalando en cada palabra y las lágrimas de sus ojos. –Prometo ser bueno, y hacerte o–orgullosa, cuidaré a K–Katie, sólo sacaré As, pe–pero por favor... y–yo no– sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando su madre lo recogió en el abrazo más apretado que alguna vez le había dado.

* * *

><p>El Sr. Mitchell bebía de su té mientras escuchaba a su esposa despotricar sobre el acoso escolar y como los docentes hacían oídos sordos y pretendían que no sucedía en su escuela. Cuando ella hizo una pausa en su discurso y lo miró directamente a los ojos, él supo que hacer. Levantándose del taburete de la cocina envolvió los brazos sobre la cintura de su mujer y le permitió llorar en su pecho mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, compartiendo la impotencia de no poder proteger a su pequeño hijo fuera del hogar.<p>

Él anhelaba que la empresa confirmara su traslado a Minnesota lo antes posible. Era el cambio que intuía su familia necesitaba y él, él deseaba con todo su corazón que las cosas lograsen ser diferentes, necesitaba que lo fuesen.

Su hijo, su familia merecía ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Cuando sus lágrimas cesaron, ella acunó a su hijo y reparó en el hecho de que él sólo tenía ocho años; <em>era sólo un niño<em>. Un niño que estaba pasando por cosas que no debería y se odió por ello.

–Hey, cariño –murmuró conmocionada–. Siento tanto que me vieras así... pero no volverá a suceder, lo prometo–. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. –Tú y Katie son las personas que más amo en este mundo...

–Yo también te amo mamá, ¡y Katie también!– ella soltó una risita y fue el sonido más hermoso que su hijo pudo pedir.

–Y tú ya me enorgulleces, siempre lo has hecho– terminó susurrando. El rostro de su pequeño se iluminó y se abalanzó sobre ella llenándola de besos; besos y mimos que ella correspondió. Pero para él, lo mejor fue ver la sonrisa que le brindaba, una sonrisa grande y sincera, una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos incluso más de lo que recordaba.

**...**

–¿Sabes...? –murmuró un pequeño rubio con verdes ojos somnolientos – Los tres estaremos bien, papá no es necesario.

* * *

><p>Joanna Mitchell arropó a su hijo, le besó la frente y le deseó dulces sueños. Le observó conciliar el sueño y cuando oyó su respiración acompasada no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos entre las pequeñas hebras castañas amando la suavidad que éstas tenían. Cerrando sus propios ojos deseó poder ahuyentar la agonía que surcaba las infantiles facciones de su hijo. Soltó un suspiro y le acomodó los cabellos. Se encaminó en dirección a la ventana, miró hacia la luna y compartió el mismo pensamiento con una mujer a cientos de kilómetros:<p>

_Pronto, todo estará mejor._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Este fic surgió hace mucho tiempo cuando me puse a divagar sobre alguna de las posibilidades del porqué Logan se trasladó de Texas a Minnesota. Obviamente, todo cayó en su lugar cuando vi la serie en su idioma original: No se puede disimular el acento texano de peli-parado.<strong>

***La zapatilla de dama (nombre científico Cypripedium reginae) es una de las 43 variedades de orquídeas que crecen en Minnesota. _  
><em>**


End file.
